The Five Times Magnus Bane Tried To Kiss Alec Lightwood
by shesgotatickettowrite
Summary: She didn't really believe that Alec would let Magnus kiss him, but it would be fun to watch the warlock trying. That gave her an idea and she smirked. "You've got five chances, Bane. Five chances to try to kiss my brother".
1. Prologue

**AN: **Hello!  
This is not my first fanficton, but it's my first TMI story. Set around City of Bones.  
And English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes and mispellings.  
I hope you enjoy it and reviews are welcome! :)

* * *

These characters aren't mine, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

When Magnus Bane opened the door of his apartment that night, he wasn't expecting to meet a group of young shadowhunters that wanted to get in his party. He didn't remember inviting them and considered to just close the door, because he has learnt in his long life that shadowhunters always meant problem. But even so, he changed his mind and sighing heavily, allowed them to come in.

He only did that because he got quite surprised by two things: the first one, he wasn't expecting to see the red-haired girl – he recognized her on the spot, but knew better them letting it show on his face – standing at this doorway without her mother after not hearing a thing about the two of them for some time. But there she was, Clary Fray, accompanied by three shadowunters and a curious mundane. It certainly was a big problem.

The second thing came when Magnus looked away from the two shadowhunters standing next to Clary. For a moment, Magnus' eyes were set on the blond – or more like golden – boy called Jace and couldn't deny that he was attractive, even though he looked a little too much confident about himself. The girl, Isabelle, was beautiful too, but the second thing that caught his attention was a pair of blue eyes.

The blue eyes belonged to a black-haired and tall boy – but not as tall as himself. Magnus bit his lower lip, like he was considering to let them in or not, but he was actually delighted: only the Angel knew how he loved that combination of blue eyes and black hair. He caught the blue-eyed – that he heard being called Alec – staring at him once or twice, but he'd look away as fast as he could when discovered. Magnus thought it amusing and felt somehow captivated by the boy, but again, he wouldn't let anything show in his cat-like eyes. So he just helped the shadowhunters as much as he could – although he didn't feel like it – and sent them home.

Magnus had spent some time thinking about Alec and wanted to see him again, but it didn't happen until the day he had received a message saying he was needed in the New York Institute as soon as possible. There he found Alec lying on a bed, unconscious and pale as ever, almost dying from demon poisoning. He managed to heal the boy and allowed him to hold his wrist until he was out of danger but too tired to stay awake. Magnus watched him asleep for a while before leaving.

Weeks later, the warlock found himself in a pub, holding a blue drink and watching the crowded dance floor. He wasn't in the mood to throw a party that night, but decided that would be good for him to go out and, possibly, find a companion. He was already flirting with some fairy and when she smiled to him. He smiled back and gestured with the glass in his hand towards her, a silent invitation to come closer and have a drink with him. The fairy's smile got bigger and she was about to cross the crowd to meet him when something else got her attention. Magnus watched while she looked to her right side and her eyes stayed there. He raised an eyebrow and followed her gaze, finding that she was staring at some blond boy who had just arrived at the place. When he looked back at the fairy, she sent him an apologetic smile and changed her direction to the newcomer. His expression darkened and blue sparkles appeared in his fingers.

"No magic can get someone's heart", said someone beside him. Magnus turned around and found a tall brunette girl standing by his side with an amused smile playing on her lips. "Only the magic of love, but I'm afraid it's beyond warlock's power. Even the High Warlock of Brooklyn".

"How can you be so sure?", Magnus smirked and took a sip of his drink. He didn't wait for an answer and sighed. "That blond boy just ruined my flirt".

"That's Jace, you know", Isabelle said and both of them were watching Jace turning the girl down and pulling a red-haired girl into the crowd with him. "And that's Clary".

"She would be fine if she had come to me. I mean, she should have, look at me", Magnus opened his arms to show his outfit: tight, bright and colourful. His eyes were painted with eye-shadow and outlined with black eye-liner, which gave him a mysterious look. His hair was spiked and glittered. "I'm irresistible!"

"Yes, Magnus, you look fabulous", Isabelle grinned. "But maybe she is more into blond guys".

Magnus shook his shoulders. "It's her loss, I don't care. I can always find someone else". Said that, he turned his body to face the dance floor again and scanned the whole place, looking for someone interesting that would catch his attention. It didn't take long and, when he spotted the person, a big smile spread across his face. "This is it".

"Quick", the girl said. "Who's it?", she turned around too and followed Magnus' gaze. She was surprised at who she had found: Alec was alone on a corner, his arms crossed over his chest and he seemed bored, angry or both. Isabelle's jaw dropped an inch and her voice was filled with doubt. "You mean the boy standing alone over there?"

"Yes", Magnus nodded. It was a happy to surprise to see Alec there.

Isabelle laughed. "That's Alec, my brother".

"So? Are you gonna play the jealous sister?" Magnus put his glass over the counter and glanced at Isabelle.

"It's not that. I just think he's beyond your powers too", she said. Magnus glared at her, quite offended, but before he could say anything, the girl just shrugged and spoke again. "I mean, you can't just kiss him tonight and that's it".

"Why not? Is anything bad about kissing?", the warlock asked, confused.

"No. It's just… You don't even know if he's into guys", Isabelle said, putting her hands in her hips.

The warlock crossed his arms over his chest. "If he wasn't, you'd have told me straight away".

Isabelle sighed loudly, feeling annoyed. "By the Angel, you're so stubborn!" Magnus, look, you won't get to kiss Alec, okay?"

Magnus opened his mouth in disbelief and shot her an annoyed look. He was behaving like a five year old kid that couldn't get the toy he wanted, but he didn't care. "Why not? What is the problem? Isabelle, it's just a kiss", his voice was a bit louder at this point.

"Magnus, it won't happen. Forget it", Isabelle shouted. Only a few people stopped to look at them and probably thought they were just a couple fighting. They both stared into each other eyes for a second, just to calm down. "I am sorry. He won't kiss you".

"Well, I have a better idea", Magnus said. "Let Alec decide it".

Isabelle looked at Magnus like he was crazy, but she knew he had a point. "Fine. But if he punches you in the face, I won't be the one to be blamed, because I told you so", she gave up, throwing her hands up her head.

"Fine", he clapped his hands happily. "And he won't punch my pretty face".

She shook her head and made a sound of disappointment with her tongue. She didn't really believe that Alec would let Magnus kiss him, but it would be fun to watch the warlock trying. That gave her an idea and she smirked. "You've got five chances, Bane. Five chances to try to kiss my brother".

Magnus glanced suspiciously at her, but he knew better then turn her offer down. "I won't need them, but I'll accept them".

She laughed. "If you are so sure… And no cheating, okay? I'll be watching you".

"I don't even need cheating, my dear Isabelle. All I need is my magnificent me", he gave her his best smile. "And, if you don't mind, I would like to start it right now". Magnus spotted Alec still in the same place and started to make his way towards him. He shot a glance over his shoulder and blew a kiss to Isabelle.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!  
And thanks a lot for the reviews, follows and favourites! :D

* * *

**#1**

As he walked into the crowd, trying not to have any drink spilled in his fine clothes, he never took his eyes off Alec. He smiled to himself a little and took some time to check out the boy: he was wearing old black jeans and a coat bigger than him and his hair was a little messed up. Magnus thought he was adorably messy. He saw that the boy was looking in his direction and seemed surprised, but when Magnus offered him a smile, he quickly looked away. The warlock laughed and then stopped beside Alec, who was now pretending to be interested in his shoes.

"Hello", Magnus said, raising his voice a little bit because music started to play again. Alec looked up and murmured a greeting back. "I'm Magnus Bane".

"I know", Alec said, frowning to Magnus' hand in the air. He took his hand and shook it quickly anyway.

"Yes, but I think we haven't been introduced to each other in the right way yet", Magnus explained. "I mean, first time we met you and your little friends wanted to sneak in my party and we didn't even have time to talk", Alec opened his mouth to protest, but Magnus went on speaking. "Second time, you were almost dying, so again no properly introduction".

"Does it even matter?", the boy asked, giving a strange look to Magnus.

"Of course it does!", Magnus replied. "So… I am Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, nice to meet you".

The warlock was smiling and Alec stayed quiet for a moment, but he answered after sighing. "I'm Alec Lightwood, the shadowhunter. Nice to meet you too…Again".

"Good! It is all right now", Magnus said, still smiling. "Do you want to drink something, Alec?"

"No, thank you", the boy said.

"Are you sure? I could easily get a drink for us", he insisted.

Alec shook his head. "I'm fine. Thank you".

"Okay. So let's chat… I met your sister and I think Jace and Clary are dancing somewhere in here, so what are you guys up to?", Magnus said, feeling excited to have a conversation with Alec, even if the boy didn't seem quite comfortable in the place. He had his hands hidden in his pockets and his expression suggested that he was bored to death and ready to kick whoever tried to bother him. No surprise nobody tried to approach him, but Magnus was stubborn, just like Isabelle had said, and could make that frown melt using his charm. He had done that a hundred times before – enough time to improve his skills in enchanting people. He sometimes allowed himself to be cocky.

"I have no idea", Alec answered and shrugged. "I am here just because Isabelle begged me to come with them".

"Is that so?", he said, stepping forward. He was now standing closer to the boy. So close that he could lift his hand and brush his black hair with his fingers. So close that he could gently touch the boy's chin to make the boy face him. So close that he could put his arms around the boy's waist and pull him closer. So close that he could kiss.

Magnus lost himself in his thoughts for a moment, but he got back before Alec noticed anything and before he had kissed the boy for real. He had a feeling that Alec wouldn't appreciate to be interrupted in the middle of his murmured complaints by a kiss, out of nowhere. It probably wouldn't be a nice surprise. In fact, he was aware that Shadowhunters didn't really like surprises. They could easily cut off your head with their Seraphim blades acting by reflex.

"I really don't know what I am doing here", Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Well, I think they are having a good time. You could have some fun too, you know", Magnus smiled suggestively, but Alec didn't catch the hint.

The boy just rolled his eyes up and answered sounding impatient. "Yeah, I could. Back at the Institute, training in the training room or reading in the library! What a waste of time coming here!".

Magnus wanted to laugh, but it would make Alec get more irritated. He could tell just by looking to the Lightwood boy that the he didn't like to go out and didn't enjoy parties. He didn't even care about what he was wearing or if his hair was messed up. He just stayed on the corner waiting for his sister and friends to finally go home. About that, Magnus came to the conclusion that Alec wasn't the kind of person who would let his friends behind: were in dangerous situations or in parties that he didn't want to participate. Also, Alec seemed quiet – kind of shy. Hundreds of years have taught Magnus to observe people and learn something from that.

"I wouldn't say that", Magnus said, but the other boy wasn't paying attention anymore. His eyes were on a red-haired girl who had just passed by them and vanished into the crowd, followed seconds later by Jace.

"And I'm sure it was all _her_ idea", he said bitterly and a shadow appeared in his eyes. Anger. "The girl couldn't just stay at her place, but had to come all the way from Brooklyn and drag us to some crowded pub".

But then, it took Magnus a moment to understand that what was hidden behind the bitter comment and, remembering now, the harsh glances to Clary that other night at his party. It was more than anger. It was jealousy. Whenever Alec let his guard down, his eyes shone, bright blue, and a faint smile appeared in the corner of his lips when he spotted Jace. Moments like those last a second, but it was enough to Magnus to get it. It didn't bother him though, he still wanted to kiss Alec, but felt sad for him. Jace's whole figure lightened up when he was next to Clary.

Jealousy wasn't ever a good feeling and would be no good to the boy to have his mind focused on Jace and Clary. To distract him, Magnus poked Alec's shoulder and offered him his arm. "Come on, let's dance", he moved his head toward the dance floor.

Alec looked at him, shocked. "Me? Dance? With You?"

The warlock laughed. "Yes".

"No, thank you. I don't dance", Alec shook his head, refusing the invitation.

"Aw, come on", Magnus' smile was there again, charming, but moderated.

"No, I…", Alec searched around for some way to escape, but he couldn't find any. "I gotta go and find Isabelle and Jace before they get in trouble".

"They can stay away from trouble for five minutes". This time, Magnus took Alec's wrist and started to pull him towards the dance floor.

"Magnus, no, I don't…", he tried to protest and free himself from Magnus' grasp, but couldn't do any of them. Magnus dragged him to the dance floor and stood in front of him, smiling. Alec wanted to get out, but then Magnus took his hands and put them in his shoulder while the warlock's hands were in his waist. "I don't dance. I can't dance".

"You just follow my lead", Magnus said and pulled Alec closer. He started moving in the rhythm of the song - some romantic ballad – and made Alec follow his steps He kept the smile on his face and looked right into Alec's eyes that now were a dark shade of blue, because of the low light. Magnus' heart skipped a beat when Alec finally looked back at him and a small smile appeared on the corner of his mouth. "You can dance", he whispered sounding playful.

"I guess so", Alec whispered, like he didn't want to admit it. "And, well, now we've met again, I'd like to thank you…" he bit his lower lip and looked away from Magnus' eyes for a second. "I mean, I never had the chance to thank you for saving my life so, well… Thank you". They were so close and Magnus decided that it was the best moment to kiss the boy.

He smiled and brought a hand up to brush Alec's cheek. He leaned closer and felt Alec's breath in his own lips. "You're welcome", he whispered the answer. They were inches apart and their eyes were connected. In that moment, it was like everyone else had disappeared and they were alone in the dance floor. He was about to kiss the blue-eyed boy and hoped that Isabelle was around to see him winning. But, faster than he could think, Alec looked away, dropped his hands and stepped back.

"I-I gotta go", he said and his voice was shaking. His checks were still red and his eyes darkened. "I'm sorry". And with those words, he left the place, the same moment as the song ended.

The warlock stood there in the same place, following Alec with his eyes and trying to understand what had just happened. Maybe a little more of observation would be needed to figure out the boy.


	3. Chapter 2

I can never stop thanking you people for the comments, follows and favourites. :D  
I was supposed to post this chapter a few days ago, but I was busy with college stuff.  
But here it goes! Have fun! :)

* * *

**#2**

Shocked. Magnus was shocked. Alec was so close to him, but then the boy walked away and disappeared in the air, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. It took him a few minutes to get back to his sense and move to go after the boy. He searched the whole place, looking for Alec, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He couldn't also see Isabelle, Jace or Clary as well, so probably Alec succeeded in dragging them out of there. The warlock sighed heavily and found a sit at the counter of the bar.

He sat there for a while, drinking alone. Some people still tried to approach and start a conversation, but he just turned them down and focused his gaze on his glass. His mood was ruined and he felt irritated. Irritated at Alec, because the boy had rejected him, at Isabelle, who would probably be laughing at him now, and mostly, at himself. He could have just forgotten about it and gone after someone else, but he couldn't let the thought and the sensation of _almost_ kissing Alec go. He had never felt like this before and that's exactly why he felt so irritated.

He decided to go home when the barman shot him a look filled of pity and started saying something about being used to watch people drinking until they had to be thrown out of the place, barely able to walk alone, because someone else had dumped them. "Nobody dumped me", Magnus said. The barman just laughed and murmured "yeah, sure" in a very sarcastic way. The warlock stood up and drank the rest of his drink. "Why don't you go and clean some dirty glasses?". Said that, he stormed out the place and went as fast as possible to his house.

When getting home, he threw his clothes on the floor of his bedroom – poor Chairman got hit by his coat and let out an angry meow – and jumped in his bed. Magnus realized that he wasn't even drank – he had played with the drinks, three or four, for hours instead of drinking them straight away– and took him a while to sleep. The sun was already rising when his mind finally gave up and allowed his body to rest. Although his sleep was invaded by a pair of blue eyes and a shy smile.

It was almost the end of the afternoon when Magnus woke up. Chairman was sitting on top of him and looked very angry, either because of the coat thrown over him or because he was hungry and there wasn't any food on his bowl. The warlock just put his hand up and used his powers to provide food to the little cat. He rubbed Chairman's ears and the cat meowed, pleased, so he assumed he was forgiven. Magnus got up and went to the bathroom to take a nice bath and then he could think about what to do that night.

Considering he was more relaxed now, he thought about throwing a party and inviting Alec and the other shadowhunters, because he suspected that the boy wouldn't come alone. He knew Alec didn't enjoy parties, but this time would be different: he could take the boy to his bedroom, where nobody would see them, and finally kiss him. Maybe Alec didn't kiss him at the previously night because there were too many people around them. Crowded room would no longer be a problem.

With that in mind, Magnus chose carefully his clothes, spiked his hair with glitter and put on makeup: everything to impress Alec. He had an appointment, but after that he could drop by the Institute and invite the shadowhunters to his party. It was around nine o'clock when he left his place and went to his appointment. To tell the truth he was glad that he didn't forget about it. It took him only an hour, some of his magic, and compliments about his great work to be done with the client.

When he reached the Institute, someone else was already waiting on the sidewalk, staring at the door. Getting closer, he recognized the mundane that was at his party, the one who was turned into a mouse and kidnapped by vampires. "Why are you standing here like a moron?" he asked.

The boy looked in the direction of the voice and smiled in recognition. "Ah, I was at your party the other day and one of your drinks transformed me into a mouse. What is your name again?"

"Magnus Bane", he replied. "And I see you are not a mouse anymore. I told them that they shouldn't worry".

"Yes, I know. It was a big adventure being a mouse and hanging out with some vampires", the boy said and just adjusted the glasses on his face. "I'm Simon, by the way".

"Great story to tell your grandchildren", Magnus smiled. "So, Simon, will you be here on the street all night or what?"

"Oh, that! Well, I wanted to talk to Clary, but I don't know if I can just enter this place", Simon replied. "Traps can be triggered at the moment I touch the door".

Magnus had to laugh at his comment. "Well, you could call her".

Simon stared at Magnus for a second before blinking. "Great idea", he said and fished the cellphone out of his pocket. He dialed Clary's number and started talking after a few seconds. Then, he hung out and grinned at Magnus. "Someone's coming down to let me in. What about you? Were you just passing by or what?"

"Oh, no, I need to talk to someone as well", Magnus replied. He hoped that Alec would open the door, but instead, Isabelle opened it and gesture to Simon to get in the place. When she saw Magnus, she walked toward him. "Hello, Isabelle. How are you doing?".

"I'm fine, thank you. What about you?", she answered and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him, amused.

"I'm great. I would like to talk with your brother, please", he said.

"I bet you do. After all, things didn't go well between the two of you last night", she gave him a small smile. "Did you give up?"

"No, I didn't. That's why I'm here", he said. "I want to invite you guys to a party at my place".

She thought about it for a second, but then shook her head. "We got into trouble in your last party".

"Simon got into trouble. And you got into trouble because you were supposed to be taking care of him", he said, but he regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. Isabelle didn't seem happy now.

"That wasn't my fault. Simon's grown up enough to take care of himself and his drinks", she said, narrowing her eyes, but Magnus still could see a shadow of guilt in them. "But I'm sorry, I'm afraid we can't go to your party".

"Isabelle, please…", he started saying, but the girl shook her head. "Fine. At least tell me if he has got a cellphone".

"Yes, he does", the girl smiled again.

"Can you give me the number?", he asked.

"No, I can't.", she said. "Find your own way to have his number"

"Isabelle…", he was about to ask again, but the girl spoke.

"Do you really wanna to keep this on?", she asked and Magnus shook his head enthusiastically. "Okay. I won't give you his number, but meet us at Taki's in fifteen minutes", said that, she went back to the Institute and closed the door behind her. Magnus smiled to himself and wandered around the neighbourhood for half an hour, enough time to them to get a table and then he would show up, like he was just passing by.

He walked in and looked around, searching for them, but they weren't anywhere to be seen. They couldn't have gone to the bathroom, could they? At the same time? He wondered but that was a stupid idea. It was more probable that Isabelle had lied to him, just to make him go away. He swore under his breath and left the place, heading on the street. He was thinking about how he would take revenge on Isabelle when he spotted the girl outside a coffee shop.

She waved at him. "Magnus, come here".

"What the hell, Isabelle", he started to say, but she didn't let him finish.

"I'm sorry, but Clary said we should try food from this place, Jace agreed and we all had to come here", she explained. "I'm sorry. But I stayed outside, just in case that you showed up".

He abandoned his plans of revenge and thanked her. He entered the place and it was empty; they were the only costumers there. "Ah, hello", he greeted. Jace and Simon barely looked at him and just waved, because they were into a fight about the last chocolate donut or something like that. Clary greeted back and took her plastic glass and the donut that the boys were fighting for and walked toward a little table next to the door. Alec, in the other hand, almost dropped the little basket of donuts that was in his hand when he saw Magnus. His eyes widened, but he quickly recovered his composure.

Jace and Simon were at the table now, both in front of Clary, because Isabelle took the place beside the girl. The boys were still arguing and Clary was trying to make them stop, so Isabelle took the opportunity to gesture toward a table with her head while Alec wasn't looking.

He understood it and stopped beside Alec, who was waiting for his coffee. "Alec, can I talk to you for a second, please?" he asked.

The boy blinked his eyes twice. "Hm, sure. Just let me get my coffee", he said. Magnus nodded and sat at the table. It was a four or five tables away from where the other ones were and only Clary and Isabelle would be able to see them, but the red-haired was still with her eyes set on Jace and Simon. Isabelle just moved her lips saying good luck and joined the conversation of the other three. Magnus wondered why Isabelle was helping him, but he didn't have much time to build some idea because Alec had joined him.

The boy put the little basket of donuts and the plastic glass on the table. "I wonder why they write our names in here", he said, turning the glass around to read his name. "He misspelled my name, by the way". He turned the glass again so Magnus could read "Alexander", even though someone scribbled on it, and "Alex" was written beneath it. "And imagine you that while Simon went to the bathroom, Jace ordered him a coffee and told the attendant to write Rat on the glass. They got into a fight about this".

Magnus laughed. "Yeah, I can hear them. Poor Clary".

Alec sighed when Magnus said the name of the red-haired girl. "I don't know why we came here. I'd rather go to Taki's".

"This place is not that bad", he said. "Wait here", he said and got up from the table to order a coffee for himself. He shot a quick glance to Alec to find the boy only staring to his food. When he got back, took a sip from his coffee. "Won't you eat them?"

"I don't want to", he answered.

"Why not?", Magnus asked.

Another sigh. "Clary ordered them and I just don't like the flavour".

Magnus smiled a little. "What flavour do you like then?"

"Hm, chocolate, I think", he answered. Then Magnus snapped his fingers and the two donuts in the basket were replaced by chocolate donuts. Alec's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Now you can eat them".

"Magnus, you shouldn't…", he started, but the warlock looked at the donuts. Alec nodded and tried one. "Hmm". Magnus watched in silence while the boy ate his donuts and drank his coffee. He couldn't help but check the boy out again: worn out pants, black t-shirt and a coat that should have been black months ago. His hair wasn't that messed up, but still falling over his eyes. Magnus put his chin on his hand and admired how beautiful Alec was, even if he kind of hid himself into those old clothes. He had to look away, because Alec's cheek started to redden.

"Hm, Alec?", he said and the boy transferred his gaze from the table to the warlock. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."

The boy stopped chewing for a second and his mouth was an inch opened, then he realized his terrible manners and closed it. He finished his donut, took a package of sugar from the table and started to play with it, looking away from the warlock.. "Ah, well, I-I don't know, I don't…"

Magnus smiled a little. "We can just go to Taki's to eat something", he said and took a napkin. He took a pen from his pocket – that wasn't there before – and wrote his phone number in it, then passed it to Alec. "Here's my number. Give me a call and we can set a day to meet, okay?"

Alec dropped the package of sugar and took the napkin in his hands. "Yeah, sure", he said and took a long look at the napkin before putting it in his pocket. Magnus noticed some chocolate in the boy's cheek and he lifted his hand to clean it. Alec was surprised, but he didn't move, what Magnus considered a good sign. He brushed the dirt off Alec's cheek but couldn't move his hand away. He caressed the boy's check tenderly with his fingers, studying carefully his face, yet so pale, it made a good contrast with his dark hair and blue eyes. His skin was somehow soft and warm, but that could be because his cheeks were bright red now.

Blue eyes met yellow-green ones, but Alec looked away for a moment, straight to Magnus' lips. Magnus smiled a little and confidently leaned toward the boy. They were about to kiss when a noise made Alec move away and hit his back against the seat. Both of them searched to the source of the sound and found out that someone's cup of coffee had fallen from the table. They heard Simon swear at Jace, so probably it was his coffee spilled on the floor. They started a fight again and got up, ready to leave the place. Clary got up too and Isabelle tried to make them sit again, but failed.

Alec looked back to Magnus. "I-I think we are taking off", he said and got up. "Thank you for the donut". He hushed out off the table and dragged Jace and Simon out of the place with him. Clary followed and Isabelle shot an apologetic look at Magnus. The warlock leaned over the table and hit his hand against it.


	4. Chapter 3

Have fun! :D

* * *

**#3**

Magnus' phone was ringing non-stop, but he was too comfortable under his blankets and didn't want to get up and answer it. The cellphone stopped ringing, but it would start again soon, like it had been all morning. Magnus wasn't a morning person and his mood wasn't that good, but it could get worse if someone tried to wake him up early, especially if he had gone to bed very late the night before. The cellphone started to ring again and he just covered his head with a pillow. "Chairman, can you eat my cellphone, please?.

The cat meowed and moved from his spot beside Magnus' to the pillow on his face. "You're not helping. Get out of here", he murmured and moved the pillow. Chairman meowed again, but this time he was angry. The cellphone was ringing again. Sighing, he opened his arms and stared at the ceiling. He used to change its colour, as well as the furniture and everything else in his bedroom, from times to times and now it was a scale of shades of blue. Just like Alec's eyes, that would be lighter or darker, depending on the light, on his mood or even his clothes.

Magnus smiled at the thought of Alec's blue eyes as his cellphone started to ring again. Then he realized who could be calling him and got up from bed so fast that he got dizzy. It could be Alec. A week had passed since he gave his cellphone number to Alec, but the boy hadn't called yet. Maybe he just wanted to build some suspense or something like that, maybe he was afraid to call or maybe he had lost his number. Magnus discarded the last option because he saw Alec putting away the napkin safely in his pocket. But then his cellphone was ringing again and he hoped that it was Alec.

He almost fell because of the dizziness, but he kept on searching for his phone. He could hear it, it was surely in the bedroom, but he didn't know where. He looked for it anywhere, kicked his clothes from the floor and looked into his wardrobe, but the little thing seemed to have disappeared. He swore under his breath and was about to kick some red pants out of his way when he spotted Chairman staring at him in the corner of the bedroom. He went to the cat and picked him up to find his cellphone. "Bad, Chairman. Very bad", he said. He put the cat down and looked to the screen of the cellphone.

He didn't recognize the number and a big smile spread across his face, because it probably was Alec. He answered it as soon as it started ringing again, but before he could say anything, the person across the line start yelling at him. It wasn't Alec. It was some angry client whose meeting he had completely forgotten. It took him a couple of minutes to calm the person down and tell them that he was already on his way.

The job took him the whole day and he was very tired when he reached the door of his place. He was between going straight to bed and watching something on television that night, but before he could decide it, his cellphone started ringing. It happened a few times during the day, but none of the calls were from Alec. He was getting tired of waiting and thought that it would be way easier if he had the boy's number. He picked up the phone from the pocket of his pants and checked the screen. It was a message from an unknown number.

_Be at the abandoned warehouse in twenty minutes.  
Isabelle x_

Magnus' frowned at the text. The place wasn't far from his house, but he couldn't get ready in just twenty minutes. He couldn't even choose his clothes in twenty minutes. He needed time to make the perfect combinations and not to mention the relaxing bath. It would take at least an hour. His cellphone ringed again and another message fleshed on the screen.

_Hurry up._  
_Isabelle x_

He sighed and texted her back. _What is the occasion? I need to dress accordingly. M. x_

_Rock band concert_. She answered and Magnus searched for some leather clothes in his wardrobe. He took a quick shower and jumped into his clothes – too dark to his taste – and put some makeup and glitter, as always. He put food and water into Chairman's bowls and left the house. It was around eleven pm when he got to the abandoned warehouse – it was kind of a pub now – half an hour late. It took him one hour to make himself fabulously presentable and Isabelle sent him some angry texts. The girl was outside the place with Jace and Alec.

He walked toward them and smiled to himself, because Alec couldn't take his off eyes of him. It must have been those tight black leather pants he was wearing. As expected, the boy looked away as soon as Magnus was standing in front of them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Simon's band is playing tonight", Isabelle said, sounding excited. "I heard they are great!"

"I bet they sound like a dying cow or something", Jace replied and Alec couldn't help but laugh. "What are you doing here, Magnus?"

"Ah, I heard about this thing so I decided to come here and see what is going on", Magnus replied, trying to sound casual. Isabelle suppressed a laugh and Magnus shot a quick look at her. "Plus, it was just the perfect occasion to wear these pants". Jace just rolled his eyes up, but Isabelle and Alec looked at Magnus pants. The blue-eyed boy stopped it as soon as he realized what he was doing.

"You do look amazing on them", Isabelle said.

"I couldn't care less", Jace was staring at his nails. For the blush on Alec's cheek, Magnus thought he agreed more with Isabelle's comment, but then Jace changed the subject of the conversation to something about some hunting they went on a couple of days ago. Magnus watched as Alec spoke enthusiastically with Jace and, for the first time, he saw the boy with a big smile on his lips and heard the sweet sound of his laughter. He acted the same way with Isabelle, so the warlock concluded that the boy would be like that around people he really knew, like his sister and friend.

He was still involved in Alec's atmosphere when Isabelle poked his arm. "Let's get in", she said. The four of them entered the place and it wasn't as crowded as the pub they had visited the other night. There was a small stage on the background where Simon stood with the rest of his band mates. He waved to them and soon Isabelle left them to go to Simon. Jace also left when he spotted Clary near the stage.

Ale sighed, shoved his hands into his pockets and put his bored face on. Magnus glanced at him and set his mind to make that boy smile like seconds ago. "You didn't call me", the warlock said. "I was waiting for your call".

"Hm, I'm sorry for keep you waiting, but I was busy", Alec answered.

"So today is your day off?", he asked.

"Kind of", he shrugged.

"I bet it wasn't your idea coming here tonight", Magnus said.

"No, It was Isabelle's, actually", he answered. "The mundane invited her to this _thing_ and she thought it was a good idea coming all the way from the Institute to here. I couldn't leave her wandering on the streets by herself at this time".

"She's not the helpless kind of girl, you know", Magnus said. "She could easily make any man cry just by flipping her wrist and using that whip".

The boy smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess so… But still…"

"You care about your little sister", he said and Alec nodded in agreement. "What about Jace? Did he want to come or what?"

"No, he didn't. But Isabelle made him come by saying that Clary would be here", Alec said and his smile faded. "He follows her like a little dog".

"He just wants to stay close to her", Magnus said. He didn't intend to make him angry or anything like that, but he thought that hearing the boy would help him somehow, if he wanted to talk. "And she's not as bad as you think she is. If you only get to know her a little more…"

"I don't want to get to know her", Alec yelled and made a fist with his hand. When he realized what he was doing, he took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to yell at you, it's just…"

"No need to apologize", he said and put a hand on Alec's shoulder. "Tell me, Alec, does Jace know about your feelings for him?". Alec looked shocked at the warlock and simply dragged him out of the place, to the street again. "Alec…"

"Why… How… How can you say that…", Alec started. "That I have feelings for Jace? Because I…"

"Don't say you don't have feelings for him, Alec, because I know you do", Magnus said and stood closer to the boy. They both were on the sidewalk, next to a light pole.

Alec was now biting his lower lip. "I-I have never told him", he looked to the floor and sighed. His eyes were a dark shade of blue and he seemed sad.

Magnus put both of his hands on Alec's shoulders. "Why not?"

"I don't know. I mean, I might be afraid of his reaction. What if he despises me after I tell him?", he looked back at Magnus face.

"He would never despise you, Alec. He loves you", Magnus caressed the boy's shoulder and stared into his eyes. "Not the way you wanted, but he loves you. He cares about you".

Alec seemed to considerer what Magnus said, but the sadness on his face didn't go away. "But there's Clary too. He is so happy around her… And I kind of feel happy too, because she seems to like him back". Magnus couldn't stop himself but put his arms around Alec and hug him tight. It must have been so difficult to the boy to admit that to himself and say it out loud.

"You are kind, Alec", Magnus said softly and smiled a bit when Alec put his hands on his shoulders. "You are a very kind, sweet and handsome boy and you deserve to be happy too". Magnus knew that the boy would be blushing because of his comment, but he didn't step away. He just held the boy close to his body and start drawing random pattern with his fingers on the boys back. For a moment, Alec held Magnus tight but then moved away, just enough to see the warlock's face.

"Do you think so?", he asked, sound insecure. Magnus noticed that even if the boy seemed though outside, looking inside he was shy and vulnerable. When Magnus confirmed with a whispered yes, a smile spread Alec's lips, even though the boy tried to hold it back. Magnus' heart skipped a beat and he felt breathless for a moment because that beautiful smile was directed to him. He got confused about that feeling building up inside of him, but decided to not think about it at the moment. Instead, he leaned into the boy, because it was another perfect situation to kiss him. There weren't people watching them and he felt Alec relaxed and comfortable into his arms.

Their eyes met and Magnus leaned closer to kiss the boy, but his lips touched the soft skin of Alec's cheek. Magnus moved his face a little to look to the other boy's face. "Alec, what happened?"

"Magnus, please…", he said and dropped his arms. "Stop it". With that, he took a step behind and freed himself from Magnus' hold.

"Alec, I was just going to kiss you", Magnus tried to take hold of the boy again, but he moved away faster.

"I know, but I just…", he sighed and looked at his shoes. "… can't".

"Why not?", Magnus said it a little louder than he intended, but he was losing his temper. For the third time Alec turned him down, even after he showed that he wanted the kiss to happen. "Explain it to me, Alexander, because it is the third fucking time that I try to kiss you and you just walk away".

"Don't call me Alexander", he said, his voice filled with anger. The smile was gone and his lips formed a tense line on his face. "I just can't kiss you".

"Why not? Is it because of Jace?", he asked, but Alec just looked away. "Because if it is, you gotta let him go"

"Easy for you to say that", Alec shot him a furious look and his cheeks were bright red, but because he was angry. "And why do you care? Just go find someone else to kiss if you are so desperate!"

"I wanna kiss _you_", Magnus step closer to Alec and held the boy's arms and pulled him toward him. Alec struggled to free himself but Magnus' held him tighter.

"Let me go", Alec yelled.

"Move on, Alec! Forget him and let me kiss you", Magnus asked and leaned to kiss the boy, but he managed to free one of his hands and slapped the warlock's face. Magnus's released the boy and shot him an offended look.

"I don't want to move on! I don't want to forget Jace and I don't want to have my first kiss with someone that I barely know", the boy yelled again. His breathing was irregular and he seemed ready to hit Magnus again if he got any closer. Magnus watched as Alec closed his eyes for a moment and looked back at the entrance of the pub to find Jace, Clary, Simon and Isabelle staring at them. All of them had concerned looks on their faces and when the blue-eyed boy looked at him again, his eyes were filled with tears.

Realization hit Magnus hard and he lifted a hand to touch Alec, but the boy stepped behind. "I am so sorry, Alec", he tried to say, but the boy turned around and run away from him and from the others.

Jace and Simon exchanged a look for a moment and ran after Alec. Isabelle shot an angry look at Magnus. "What were you thinking?", she yelled. "Do you have any idea about how it must have been humiliating to Alec?".

Magnus close his eyes for a moment. He did have an idea about how it was humiliating to Alec. The boy had just confessed that he has never been kissed and his feelings for Jace, not just in front of him, but for Jace himself. They didn't see the others approaching, anyway. "Why you didn't try to stop him? Were you just standing there and watching us?"

"No, you idiot! We came to look for you two and stepped outside at that exactly moment", Isabelle said. She was so furious that started to unroll the whip from her wrist, but Clary approached and held her hand. "I tried to help you and you just screw everything up! I know it was sort of a challenge, but I noticed the way you looked at my brother, like you were admired or something, and helped him when he was almost dying… I assumed that you kind of liked him and didn't just pick him up that night out of nowhere. But you screwed everything up".

The warlock was speechless. He couldn't even say how sorry he was. He just watched Clary pulling Isabelle away and whispering to call her down. The red-haired girl gave him a sad smile and left, dragging Isabelle with her. Magnus stood there, feeling terrible, and kind of impressed at how Lightwoods would speak their minds off, especially when they were angry. It wouldn't be easy, but he needed to find a way to apologize with Alec and, as odd as it seemed, he still wanted to kiss the boy. Not because of some stupid challenge, but because something had changed inside of him.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello! :D  
I'm very sorry I took this long to update again, but like I've said before: too much things from college to do.  
I'll try to update as soon as possible! Besides, there are two more chapters to go.  
Enough talking. haha Thank you very much for reading, hope you liked this chapter! :)

* * *

**#4**

Two weeks have gone since that night at the abandoned warehouse and Magnus couldn't speak with Alec or even Isabelle. But he tried. He tried to call Isabelle's cellphone and she had answered just one time – to yell at him – but she never picked it up again. He showed up at the Institute, but they didn't allow him to come in – Clary delivered the message with a frown: You can't come in and Isabelle wants to kick your ass – and showed up at Taki's several times, but he wasn't lucky. Magnus was feeling terrible and wanted to apologize, not because to make himself feel better, but because he thought Alec deserved that much.

He generally didn't care much about other people's feelings, but Alec was somehow different. He never wanted to hurt the boy. He just wanted to kiss him and prove Isabelle wrong. He just wanted to kiss him and feel the boy close to him. He just… He just couldn't stop thinking about the blue-eyed boy. He just couldn't forget that shy smile and cheeks that would turn red so easily. He couldn't help but want to hold that boy and protect him with his own life. And he also couldn't understand that feeling filling up his heart. Actually, he just didn't want to face it.

He wanted to get to know Alec better and see what is hidden under that frown and the shadowhunter gear. And he would do it. He would approach the boy again and tell him how sorry he was for that night. He would walk the whole city to find him again if necessary. But first, he needed to clean up his place and put some decent clothes – he was just wearing a plain t-shirt and baggy shorts, not fabulous. He had spent the days working and thinking of a way to contact Alec, so it explained the mess that his place was.

He quickly cleaned the room – he almost threw Chairman in the trash can because he didn't see the poor thing lying under some fast food packages – and tried to call Isabelle again. For his surprise, she picked it up, but it wasn't her voice greeting him.

"Who is it?", he asked.

"It's Clary", the girl answered and Magnus frowned. "Isabelle is pissed at you".

"Yeah, I know. She yelled at me the one time she picked up the phone", he said. "What about Alec?"

"He's angry as well, but…", she started to say, but changed her mind. "Look, do you really want to apologize with Alec?"

"Yes, I really do! I feel so terrible", he sighed.

"I believe you, so I'm going to help you", she said.

"Really? Are you gonna give me his cellphone number?", Magnus asked, feeling hopeful.

"No! I don't have his cellphone number", she laughed. "But we are going to patrol the area near to the park tonight. You could suddenly appear…"

"Yes. I definitely will appear", the warlock grinned. "Thank you very much, Clary. I told Alec you weren't as bad as he thought".

"You said it?", she asked and Magnus confirmed. "Well, that explains a lot".

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He's been nice to me…", she answered. "Well, as nice as he can be, though…", it seemed like she would say something else, but a noise could be heard through the phone. "I think Isabelle is coming back. I gotta go. See you later, Magnus".

Magnus stood still for a moment, with his cellphone glued to his ear. It seemed like Alec took into consideration something he had said. Maybe he could considerer Magnus' apologizes as well. Maybe he could finally have a chance! Excitement rushed through Magnus' body and he couldn't help but smile. He put the cellphone on the coffee table and disappeared inside his bedroom to finish the cleaning and make himself presentable to his meeting later. The warlock didn't really like to clean the place using his bare hands, but it would make the time pass quicker and he could concentrate in other things than Alec. Chairman jumped on the sofa and made himself comfortable, just observing his owner walking through the place and sing something.

It was around eleven at night when he arrived at the surroundings of the park. He wasn't wearing colourful clothes this time – black pants and dark blue t-shirt – because he didn't want to attract too much attention to himself. He sneaked into alleys and avoided the light of the light poles, always watchful to not run into Isabelle or Jace. He searched for Clary or Alec, but the streets were silent and the shadowhunters weren't anywhere to be seen. However, he heard a noise coming from a near alley. Carefully he went to check the place and he found a tall figure slicing an even taller demon. The figure murmured something and cleaned the blade in his clothes while the demon turned into dust. At least that was what Magnus though, because it was dark and he couldn't see much. Then the figure walked to the other exit of the alley and the light coming from a near light pole illuminated his face.

To Magnus' luck, it was Alec. He took a deep breath and entered the alley. He was hidden in the shadows and only his steps could be heard. Alec turned around and raised the blade again, watching the place.

"No need to use the blade", Magnus said, but Alec stayed still. "I'm not a demon. Well, I'm half demon, but I look better and I am smarter than those creatures you shadowhunters hunt", he said and kept walking.

"Magnus", Alec whispered.

The warlock stopped walking when he reached the light, a few steps from where Alec was. "Yes. Put the blade down, please. Nobody wants to get hurt here".

Alec blinked a few times but he put the Seraph blade down. "What are you doing here?", he demanded and his voice didn't sound welcoming.

"You know, just passing by", Magnus shrugged.

"Passing by?", Alec shook his head and laughed in disbelief. "At this time? In a dirty alley? Very far away from your place?"

"Yes. I like to walk at night to clear the mind, you know", he offered a smile to the boy, but Alec just frowned.

"No. You are stalking me", he accused. "You are fucking stalking me, aren't you?".

"Shh, you don't want to disturb the quiet", Magnus said and the boy rolled his eyes up. "Yes, I'm stalking you. But it's because I want to apologize".

Alec laughed again, but now his voice was full of sarcasm. "Really? Apologize? That's so nice of you".

Magnus sighed. It wouldn't be easy. "Alec, please, listen to me. I felt very bad about what happened".

"You felt bad?", the boy said, angry. "How do you think I felt?"

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you like that. I shouldn't have made you angry", Magnus put his hands in the front pockets of his pants and sighed again. "I'm really sorry. I spent the past two weeks thinking of a way to apologize". He didn't intend to tell him the last part, but he just spilled it out.

The boy sighed. "And this is the best you could think of?"

"I thought about sending you flowers and sweets, or make a serenade under your window, but I think you wouldn't appreciate it very much", Magnus saw the corner of Alec's lips bow up a little, but the boy quickly made the smile disappear. "So I thought about talking to you in person, hoping that you'd forgive me".

Alec didn't say anything for a moment, what made Magnus worry, but he was just thinking. "Alright, Magnus. You are forgiven, now you can sleep very well this night".

The warlock smiled a little and wanted to hug the boy, but he contained himself. "Thank you, Alec. And… Can I ask you something?".

"What is that?", he demanded.

"What you said… You've never kissed someone… Is that true?", he asked.

Alec looked away and his cheek started to redden. "Are you going to make fun of me or what?"

"No, of course not!", he said, sounding offended. "I'd never do it. I was just wondering…"

"It's not a big deal", Alec shrugged. Magnus's arms were burning to hold the boy, but when he got a step closer, Alec took a step behind. "Don't. Don't even try to kiss me again".

"I just wanted to hug you", he pouted.

"Don't try it as well. Quit this stupid idea of kissing me", he sighed. Magnus noticed that the boy didn't seem angry, but sad. "Aren't you tired of running after me?"

"No, I'm not. But for now, I only ask you for an opportunity to get to know you better", he asked and took another step. He reached Alec's hands – the boy even dropped the blade – and held them with his own hands. "Let's go out. You may have a different idea of who I am, but after we go out, if you still don't like me, I'll stop chasing you, okay?"

"It's not that I don't like you… In fact, I…", he started to say, but in the next moment, the boy screamed and his body was thrown on the floor. Magnus tried to catch him, but the boy fell on his back and was being dragged out of the alley. "Magnus…".

"Alec, what is happening?", he yelled and run after the boy, who was trying to free himself from whatever was dragging him. Desperation hit Magnus and he ran fast, trying to catch the boy and make him stop. But then he noticed something tied around the waist of the boy and it seemed like a tentacle. He spotted a demon in the middle of the street. Magnus' hands sparkled blue and he threw some flames at the demon. The thing tried to fight, but the blue flames hit it and it turned into ashes. Magnus run to where Alec was lying. "Alec, are you okay?"

The boy tried to sit and Magnus helped him. "Yes, I am", he said. Magnus checked the boy with his eyes and found some scratches on the boy's arms. Hopefully his clothes were thick and only his uncovered arms got hurt. "I can take care of this", he said.

"No, it's okay", Magnus said and put his hands over the boy's arms. "You should watch your back", he joked and smiled to the boy.

Alec smiled back. "You distracted me". The both laughed and Magnus finished healing the boy's wounds. "Thank you". They smiled to each other and Magnus thought that it was another good opportunity to kiss the boy, but he didn't want to make him angry. He would be patient this time. He wanted to do things right. So he let the fourth chance go.

A few minutes ago Isabelle, Jace e Clary came running from the alley. "What happened? We heard a scream and… Magnus?", Isabelle raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing here? What did you do to my brother?", she raised her voice and was ready to punch Magnus, but Clary hold her by the wrist.

"Stop it, Isabelle", Alec said. His smile disappeared and he barely looked to his sister. She shot him a sore look. Magnus felt something was wrong between the two of them. "A demon dragged me and Magnus just saved me".

Jace approached and shot a concerned look to his _parabatai_. "Are you okay? Do you need an _iratze_?"

"No, Magnus healed me", he said and smiled a little to Jace, to assure that he was really fine. They both seemed fine around each other, what made Magnus feel relieved. He knew how much he cared about Jace, and Jace cared about him. They were _parabatai_ after all.

Jace nodded toward Magnus in a silent thank and helped Alec to get back to his feet. "Well, I think Magnus killed the last demon, so we are done for today", Jace said.

"Good. Let's go home", Alec said. Magnus got up too and cleaned the dirt of his pants. Alec approached him again, while the others were heading back to the alley. He wasn't smiling, but his expression was calm. "You still got a chance. I'll let you know when the time comes", said that, the boy jogged to catch his friends.

Magnus smiled to himself and, looking to the alley, saw Clary look at him. He moved his lips in order to thank her, and she just smiled back. The warlock got on the way to go back to his place and he did sleep well that night.


End file.
